blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Berserk
Is the leader of the group much like Blossom. She is, however, the shy one of the group, and the only member that is best friends with a Powerpuff Girl. She is extremely intelligent and talented. Appearance She wears her hair in a messy ponytail held by spiked ribbons in her hair. She wears a black and magenta mini-skirt that comes to her calves with black bike shorts underneath them. A black strapless tube top with a magenta colored bow in the middle. She wears 5" inch black leather boots that stop at the hem of her skirt with silver and gold chains encircled around them. She also wears skull earrings and with four piercings on each ear. She has on wrist-length fingerless black leather biker gloves with black, pink, red, and magenta bracelets on her hands. She also wears a dark red choker with a black heart in the middle with bat wings on the sides. A black mini-jean jacket covers her top with silver and gold chains hanging from the pockets. She also wears a black mini-skirt with a magenta outline with black transparent lace underneath it. A dark pink sleeveless belly shirt with transparent black lace along the sleeves and bottom. She wears 7" inch white hi-top high heeled converse that laces up to her knees with black lace. With black fishnet fingerless gloves that come up her elbows, a black choker with a gold heart with black diamond wings on each side and piercings all around her ears. Personality Berserk is bossy, moody, oversensitive, vain, and a lit tle bit shy. Berserk is very independent and rarely needs her father or her sisters help in anything. In an upcoming episode, Just Berserk, her sisters are in jail and she isn't. When they are still in jail, she has a plan and it succeeds very well. Berserk is very mature and doesn't need to much help. Berserk doesn't need to depend on other people to do her leader job because she is fully capable of doing it on her own. On the other hand, Berserk depends on people for emotional help because she can't manage to make love or friendship on her own, basically because she is evil. In an upcoming episode, Love or Hate, Berserk comes to Blossom crying saying she needs some serious help with her crazy self. Which was a surprise to the audience because she usually can take care of herself. Berserk is shown to be nice with her loyalty and appreciation to her family. She would do anything to support them in any way. One of the greatest abilities of Berserk is that she makes you feel good about yourself. In an upcoming episode, My Time To Shine Brute is entered in a beauty pageant and she doesn't feel good about herself. While Brat is jealous, Berserk calms Brute down by saying, "Have fun, little sis. You'll do great." Other people in their school can depend on Berserk because she is very loyal and mature. In 5 issues that Berserk have are bossiness, moodiness, oversensitive, vain, and shyness. Berserk is known to be the bossiest because she is the leader and her father raised her to overpower her sisters and others. In a deleted episode, Bossy Pants, Brat and Brute are sick and tired of Berserk and decide to leave their father and older sibling. Berserk is also known to be very moody. This is because she was born a little bit crazy because of her name "Berserk". On the other hand, she sometimes changes her mood to be either crazy, sad, angry, kind, or happy. Berserk could be oversensitive at times if a rival calls her a nasty name she probably would burst out in solid tears. She is also very vain like her counterpart Blossom is. She mostly spends her free time in the mirror, brushing her hair or putting makeup on. The last one: shyness. Berserk shows her shy personality in the upcoming episode, Little Miss Superpowers. In the episode, the Powerpuff girls and the Powerpunk girls compete in a series of events to see who is REALLY Little Miss Superpowers. Berserk is quiet the whole time and doesn't make nasty comments to her rivals. Berserk is loyal, dependable, adaptable, and responsive at times. She and Blossom are best friends. Powers/Abilities * Advanced Intellect: Blossom is easily the smartest of the trio, known to be very tactical in combat and excelling in courses like math, science, and language. * Cryokinesis: Blossom is able to freeze people, objects, and surroundings by using her breath. She is the only member of the Powerpuff Girls who have this ability17. * Danger Intuition: Blossom has an incredible intuition when it comes to sensing danger. * Density Manipulation: Blossom and her sisters are able to shift their density, taking the form of a puddle of water18. * Electrokinesis: Blossom and her sisters are able to create electricity, in their signature colors18. * Energy Projection: Blossom and her sisters are able to create powerful energy blasts from their hand19. Blossom fires energy blasts in a powerful ray fired from both hands2021. * Enhanced Roar: Blossom and her sisters can roar like a bear, mimicking the beast perfectly18. * Enhanced Senses: Blossom and her sisters' are highly enhanced. ** Enhanced Hearing: Blossom and her sisters are able to hear things from vast distances away. ** Enhanced Vision: Blossom and her sisters can see things that are far away from her, much further than any regular human could and is able to see things on a microscopic scale. *** Night Vision: Blossom and her sisters are able to see in darkness. * Exceptional Leadership skills: Blossom acts like the leader of Powerpuff Girls and is often ask for instructions by her sister. * Flight: Like all the Powerpuff Girls she is able to fly and leaves a pink trail behind in the air. * Guitar Playing: Blossom is able to play the guitar22. * Heat Vision: Blossom and her sisters are able to heat up objects, with only their eyes. * Imaginary Friend Creation: Blossom and her sisters were able to create an imaginary friend together23. * Intuitive Aptitude: Blossom is an incredibly fast learner, able to figure out plans almost instantly and master languages at an unusually fast rate24. * Laser Vision: Also a standard Powerpuff power. Like her flight trail, her laser eyes are pink. * Limited Acid Immunity: Blossom and her sisters have an immunity to most strong acids, remaining unharmed when they would come into contact with acid25. She was however harmed by HIM's acid spit26. * Mecha Piloting: Blossom and her sisters are able to pilot the Mecha, Dynoma, although with mixed results27. * Multilingualism: Blossom is able to speak multiple languages and master them with little effort, one of them is Chinese. * Photographic memory: Blossom has a photographic memory, able to memorize anything after only seeing it once * Pyrokinesis: Blossom and her sisters are able to bend fire in their respective signature colors. This ability ranges from fire-breathing to spontaneous human combustion18 * Size Reduction: Blossom and her sisters are able to shrink to incredibly small sizes at will18. The origin of this ability is disputed, but it is likely caused as a side effect of Professor Utonium's shrink ray. * Sonic Scream: Blossom and Buttercup can produce a sonic scream that can cause great damage28. Blossom's and Buttercup's ability however do not surpass Bubbles who has mastered this skill. * Superhuman Durability: Like all the Powerpuff Girls they can durate much damage. She can survive in space unaided. * Superhuman Speed: Blossom and her sisters are able to travel faster than light29. ** Short-distance Teleportation: Blossom and her sisters are able to teleport over short distances18. It can be assumed that this however just an example of their impressive speed. * Superhuman Strength: Blossom like her sisters is very strong but she seems to be the weakest of the three, although Bubbles can only be stronger than her when she's mad30. * Super Spit: Blossom and her sisters are able to cause explosions, with their spit18. * Temporary Multiplication: Blossom and her sisters are able to temporary multiply themselves18. * Thermal Resistance: Blossom and her sisters are able to resist impressive heat. * Tornado Spin: Blossom can use this move but does not surpass Buttercup who has mastered this skill18. * X-ray vision: Able to view through any material. * Relationships Brute (Sister) Brat (Sister) Oppressor Plutonium (Father) Blossom (Best Friend) Buttercup (Enemy) Bubbles (Enemy) Brick (Best Friend) Boomer (Enemy) Butch (Enemy) Blaze RRKB (boyfriend) Barasia (Close Friend) Michael Chambers (Ex-Boyfriend) Desiree Goldman (Enemy) Songs #ONION by One OK Rock #Dreamer by One OK Rock #Sousei no Aquarion by Masaki Endoh #All My Best Friends Are Metalheads by Less Than Jake #Take my Hand by Simple Plan #Ultimate by Lindsey Lohan #Send It On by Demi Lovato Artwork berserker.jpg|Berserk Berserk-on-Halloween-the-powerpunk-girls-7306280-372-461.jpg|Berserk on Halloween wearing her Costume Berserk-w-a-long-sleeve-dress-on-berserk-7881643-844-717.jpg|More to Berserk Berserk-ready-to-fight-berserk-7881565-850-769.jpg|Ready To Fight! berserk-pink-eye-berserk-12734360-612-505.jpg|Berserker than Berserk Berserk.png|Berserk th_ppber.png|Berserker Just-Berserk-berserk-7881654-717-562.jpg|Just Being Berserk bsk.jpg|"Call me, Berserk!" old-23.png|Berserk 2007-1-3-0.jpg|Berserk with Brat Berserk-s-calm-smile-powerpunk-girls-7786718-527-563.jpg|Berserk Acting Nice Powerpunk-Girls-powerpunk-girls-6756522-672-576.jpg|powerpunk girls Bailey.png|Her and Rage's Daughter Bailey Punks.jpg|Punks Toonfantasy berserk by turtlehill-d4uea74.jpg|Shadow Knight Berserk berserk_random_scketch_xd_by_sweetxdeidara-d4ourb9.jpg|Berserk berserk_scketch_by_sweetxdeidara-d4913e3.jpg|Berserk berserk_x_blaze_by_sweetxdeidara-d3l38th.jpg|Blaze X Berserk berserk_x_blaze_x_blossom_by_yamimii_kun-d45p4xi.png|Berserk-Blaze-Blossom berserk_by_iluvsnake-d4mc032.jpg|Teen Berserk ___berserk____by_ami_magane-d33ilcp.jpg|Berserk Teen Dark-Berserk-powerpunk-girls-7786772-510-438.gif|Dark Berserk 2008-11-30-1.gif|Red 2008-12-7-0.jpg|Attack! 2007-4-8-3.jpg|Berserk Berserk-berserk-26542844-800-619.png|Berserk Girlz of edo by bipinkbunny-d54qr42.png|Mikan Prototypechara powerpunkgirls by bipinkbunny-d3ggcht.png|PPNKZ Princess Berserk.png|Princess Demonic Princess Berserk.png|Demonic Princess just_berserk_by_rationalsporadicity-d4lz25d.png|Just being Berserk 45897.jpg|Berserk Red.png|Mirror Images my_other_self__blossom_and_berserk_z_by_bipinkbunny-d7lqbyk.png|Pinks berserk__cuz___cuz_why_not__by_brashgirl901-d5tltcj.png PPGZ__Berserk_by_Chaos_Master.jpg Kawaii Berserk.jpg thinking_about_someone_by_xxjohnnytestloverxx-d5f8lbj.png heartbroken_berserk_by_xxjohnnytestloverxx-d5flsyd.png berserk_by_chopstickgal-d6i1nvb.jpg berserk_by_jm08191998-d53b23v.png Powerpunk___Berserk_by_Cha0zGallAnT.jpg 27361027-2048-2560.png cm__ppnkg_z_by_princesscallyie-d7sdyg1.png berserk_by_blackingmens-d4ilgwv.png berserk_moriko__by_puky67-d5uysu6.png Red counterparts z randoms by bipinkbunny-d4bcsi7.png 861c06a5979e0e2072cf7cecdd3d3929-d337n3b.jpg 872bce0ee4e505b82592a457aa4e63f1-d4qd40b.png 2012-10-15_10-10-03--98_67_108_247--_DollDivine_Erte-Elegance.jpg art_req__blaze_and_berserk_by_kuraikitsune13-d4m3rd3.jpg berzerk_xmas_by_xxlovexfanxx-d34ur33.jpg powerpuff_girls_and_powerpunk_girls_by_misshales-d4k4nb2.jpg 1f4bc6f9f23eb0 full.png ppunk_by_noyver-d33f807.jpg study_time_by_xxlovexfanxx-d33lvj5.jpg wall__powerpunkgirls_z_by_bipinkbunny-d6eyn5w.png Powerpunk Girls Category:Rowdyrunk Boys Category:Girls Category:Villians Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Teams Category:Leaders Category:Living characters Category:Toon Fantasy Category:Crossovers Category:Counterparts Category:Supernaturals Category:Supernatural Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Villains Category:Powerpuff Girls D Category:Grim Tales Characters Category:Powerpuffs in Red